


When It Rains, It Pours

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Languange, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: On the evening of their fourth Anniversary, Jim seems to have disappeared and of course, everyone is waiting for him to show up for the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbelievable2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/gifts).



**Title** : When It Rains, It Pours  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Word Count** : 2540  
**Summary** : On the evening of their fourth Anniversary, Jim seems to have disappeared and of course, everyone is waiting for him to show up for the party.  
**Warnings** : Language, Mild angst, h/c

** When It Rains, It Pours **

The sounds of skin against skin were driving the poor Sentinel insane. And then of course the sound of his cock going into his Guide was enough to almost drive him over the edge. The senses were amazing, but sometimes they were a royal pain in the ass. And not the good kind.  
When it came down to it, he really loved that sound he was hearing, even if it did drive him to distraction. It also made him hot as hell. Jim was thrusting very slowly so that this would last for a long while. Each time he would enter into the tight hot passage, Blair would let out a little moan and squeak. This sound also made Jim hot as hell. He kept going slowly even though Blair was begging for him to do it harder and faster. Nope, Jim was taking his time that morning. Four years ago to the day, they had their first date. This was a very special day indeed. Blair pleaded for release and finally Jim started stroking Blair’s cock until Blair came. Then Jim thrust as hard as he could to finish his mission. Of course his mission was to help Blair remember all day long how much he loved him. Jim was fairly certain he had done just that.

During breakfast, Blair kept getting up and kissing the cook. Jim was making a fruit salad to boot. Guilt was forcing Jim to be that nice. Jim had to work all day long with an FBI agent. Not Jim’s favorite thing to do. But it was his job and it had to be done. Blair said he understood that Jim had to work on their anniversary, but he sure hoped Jim would remember where he had to be at 7:00 that night. William was having a fantastic anniversary party for the boys. 

Jim sighed and realized that Blair was disappointed, but Jim was doing what he had to do. They hoped to find the men that were selling women on the black market. Jim prayed that it would be done with that afternoon but he sure couldn’t count on it. 

“Blair, I’m going to do everything in my power to be at our party at 7:00 tonight. But if I can’t, I hope you’ll understand that there are women’s lives at stake.”

“Of course I understand, but could you at least call and tell me if you can make it or not?” Blair asked. 

“That I can promise you. I’ll call as soon as I’m done and on my way. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too, Jim. Now, finish getting ready so Simon doesn’t bark at me tonight.”

“I’m glad you’re off today to help my dad with the plans. Thank you for being so good to him, babe.”

“Jim, we got this thing covered. All we’re going to be waiting on tonight is you.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair and said, “I’ll see you tonight. Have a good day off from the station, Chief.”

Once the door was closed, Blair had time to think about things. He loved being a consultant for Major Crimes, but he also liked being a good son-in-law. So today was a William day.

* * *

Jim couldn’t believe how fast the case was closed and finished up for him. Most of the work was done by the FBI, but Jim stayed to help them until almost six. The rain was pounding on his truck giving him a headache from the noise. Jim tried to focus on the sounds that he had heard that morning instead. _Oh, just what you need, Ellison. A raging hard-on when you get to the party._ He pulled over to the side of the road, pulled his phone out and called Blair. 

“Sandburg…”

“Hey there, I was looking for my lover. Do you know where he is?”

“Are you going to make it for the party?” Blair asked, excitedly. 

“Sure am. Just pulled out of the parking lot now. Hang in there, babe.”

“See you soon and drive carefully,” Blair said before he closed his cell.

* * *

Blair tried to focus on all of their friends and not his worrying about Jim. It was 8:00 and still no Jim. At first Blair thought that Jim had decided to help a little more with the case and it just put him behind a little bit. But now Blair was just plain worried. Jim wasn’t answering his phone at all. 

Simon walked up to Blair and said, “I bet you anything something came up with the case and he had to go back and help.”

Blair looked angry enough to take on anyone and barked, “Then he should have called, right?”

William walked into the room and asked, “Simon could you please check on Jim’s vehicle and see if it’s been in an accident or anything like that?”

“William, do you have a room I could go to make the calls? I need some quiet and that won’t be here.”

“Follow me, Simon,” William said and led Simon into his office. William then walked over to Blair and said, “Everything will be fine, Blair. I promise you.”

“Thanks for everything, William. But if it was bad news someone would have notified us by now. With this heavy rain, it could be dangerous. But again, someone would have called Simon at least.”

“Come in and have a drink with me, Blair. We’ll see what Simon thinks we should do and go from there.”

Blair followed William into the dining room and had some punch with Megan, Joel, Henri, Rafe and William. 

Simon walked into the room and said, “I have news. Jim’s truck has been in a five car pile-up on the highway. He wasn’t hurt too bad, but they wouldn’t let him leave quite yet, they are bandaging him up as we speak. A black and white is going to bring him here. So it might be another hour, Blair. Just stay calm and remember that he’s fine.”

Blair went over and hugged Simon and said, “I’m sorry I was so grumpy and hateful. I was just worried. Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to wait by the front window until I see his smile lighting up the walkway.”

Everyone followed Blair into the living room and stared out the front window. Finally at 10:00 that night, Jim was dropped off by a black and white. Blair watched him limping up the front steps and saw him smiling at all of them looking at him through the window. That’s all Blair needed. That smile told him he was all right and ready for a hug.

Blair opened the door and practically yanked Jim’s arm off as he pulled him out of the heavy rain. Blair kissed Jim over and over again and told him how glad he was that he was fine. 

Everyone else came in and said hello. 

Simon asked, “What’s the limp about?”

“I wrenched my left knee and my left elbow so they had to put ace bandages on me before they would let me leave. Actually, they wanted me to go to the hospital, but I told them if I got worse I would go later tonight. I explained it was our anniversary and I had to make it home.”

“William, do you have some dry things Jim could use? He’s soaked. I don’t want him catching pneumonia.”

“Can you make it up the stairs, Jim?” his dad asked. 

“Just go slow and I can do anything,” Jim answered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Blair smiled at everyone and said, “We’ll be back.”

Simon decided that they all needed to leave at that moment. “I think we’ll try this anniversary party at another time. Go upstairs, dry off and get some rest. See you in a couple of weeks, Jim. We’ll see what the doctor says. Blair, you only have four days off.”

“If I get an ace bandage, could I be off for a couple of weeks too?” Blair kidded Simon. 

“Nope, only one person down at a time. Get better soon, Jim,” Simon said as he walked to the front door. 

Megan, Henri, Rafe and Joel all wished him well and left for the night too. When William came down the stairs, he asked, “Was it something I said?”

Jim laughed and said, “Nope they thought I should rest. I’m going to limp upstairs and take a hot shower and go to bed.”

William handed the dry sweats and tee shirt to Blair and said, “Take good care of my son, please?”

“You know I will, William,” Blair answered as they slowly climbed the stairs. 

Once inside Jim’s old room, Jim said, “Wow, a big bed. My how things have changed.”

“Come on hot stuff, let’s get you out of these clothes and into the dry things. Just sleep tonight, understood?”

“Understood, Blair. I couldn’t do anything tonight even if I wanted to.”

Blair helped him off with his clothing, then the ace bandages and got Jim in the shower. Blair stripped so he could give Jim a proper shower. Blair had seen all the bruises and cuts all over Jim’s body. He knew Jim was in a lot of pain. 

First thing he did was talk Jim into turning his pain dials down. Once that was done, Blair scrubbed Jim’s body and hair. Jim almost fell when he stepped out of the shower, scaring the crap out of Blair. 

“I’m just tired, Blair. Honestly, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, tell all the bruises that, Jim. Let me get you dried off, put the bandages back on and into the clean sweats.”

Once they were all done, Blair helped Jim get into bed and Blair slid in next to him, holding on for dear life. 

“Night, babe,” Jim whispered. 

Blair continued to hold on tight and said, “I love you, Jim.”

Blair heard the snoring and almost smiled, but then remembered how bad Jim had looked with his clothes off. Blair truly believed that Jim should have went to the ER that night, but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. There was always the next day.

* * *

When Blair woke up in the morning, Jim was out of bed and not in the bathroom. Blair went rushing down the stairs to be sure his lover was fine to find Jim and William having coffee in the kitchen. William took one look at Blair and burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry, Blair. I’ve never seen you like this.”

Blair tamed his horrible bed-head down and said, “I was worried when I saw him gone.”

“I’m in the room, Blair.”

“I was worried about you, Jim. Okay, I was scared out of my mind. You look much better today.”

Jim walked over and kissed Blair deeply and helped him tame that hair down a little more. 

“I’m going to jump in the shower. I’ll be right out. I promise I will look better, William.”

“I think you’re cute when you’re worried about my son. Take your shower and I’ll make you a nice breakfast,” William said. 

Blair practically ran up the stairs. He smelled the bacon when he had come down. _God, I love food. Not as much as Jim, but I do love food._

* * *

William smiled when Blair walked into the room looking like a new man. “Sit down, your breakfast is ready and I have a surprise for the two of you.”

“We said no presents Dad.”

“It’s not a present at all. I’m giving you two something that is mine and I’m giving it to you before I die instead of afterwards.”

“William, are you all right?” Blair asked, worriedly. 

“Yes, Blair, I’m fine. Now sit down so I can tell you about it.”

Jim snickered and said, “He bought us a present and now is trying to make it sound like it’s something he’s leaving to us.”

William laughed and said, “Oh just shut up and let me tell you about your new present.”

Blair bounced in his chair and admitted, “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“I bought you boys a two bedroom, two bath cabin on the lake in Mount Rainier. It’s beautiful. No roughing it for you guys. You’re going to love it, I swear you are.”

“Tell us more, William.”

Jim just sat there wearing a big smile on his face.

“It’s completely furnished, has a boat dock with a boat, a covered porch in the back yard with a hot tub and beautifully done in a rustic flare. I think you’ll both love it.”

Blair hugged William and said, “Thank you so much for that. I can’t wait to check it out, but it has to be after Jim is better.”

Jim hugged his dad next and said, “Dad, don’t you think a hot tub would make these muscles and bones settle down much quicker?”

“I do believe you might be right, Jimmy. What do you think, Blair?”

“All right fine. Two days of relaxation at the cabin, but only if William comes with us,” Blair countered. 

“I can’t. I’ve joined a pinochle team and we’re meeting this weekend. You’ll have to figure out what to do on your own.”

Both Jim and Blair knew they had lost this one. Jim asked, “Do you have the directions written down? We might go up today.” 

William found and gave them the directions, the keys and a gift card for the grocery store near the cabin. 

“Dad, we had asked everyone to not give gifts.”

William smiled big time. “I’m not everyone, Jimmy. So get over it. Lock up when you leave. I’ve got a hot date today.”

As soon as Jim heard his car drive out of the garage, he asked, “Hot date?”

“He’s just giving us space, Jim. Is there something you needed to tell me?”

“How do you know this shit, Blair? I just told my dad a couple of things and he said I needed to tell you.”

“So tell...”

“When I got in the accident, I was so afraid I was going to die. Death doesn’t usually scare me that much but it does now. It’s because I didn’t know if I would ever see your beautiful eyes again, beautiful smile, run my hands through your curly hair, make love or the hardest part to think about was never being able to tell you I love you again. And I do love you, babe.”

Blair went into his arms and sniffed into Jim’s shirt. “That’s was so damned sweet, Jim. You continue being a good boy and I’ll give you a very nice blow-job at the cabin.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

And both men knew that they had a very good deal going and would never take advantage of the other one no matter what.


End file.
